In recent years, there has been a demand for further technical development in hand-held-type ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses due to the importance of home medical care. Being compact and having excellent portability, hand-held-type ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses make it possible to perform a diagnosis procedure regardless of location. Thus, the convenience of hand-held-type ultrasound diagnosis apparatuses is recognized as enabling medical doctors to visit patients' residences and perform diagnosis procedures. To realize the portability of the apparatuses, however, the size of the monitor screens is limited.
As the apparatuses become more compact, the operating units also become relatively smaller, which degrades the operability. The size of the monitor screens (visibility) and the easiness to carry the monitors (portability) are in a relationship of antinomies, and there is an ongoing demand for fulfilling the requirements for both.
To cope with this situation, although it is possible to use a television (TV), which is usually available in any household, as a monitor, the diagnosis procedures in that situation would need to be performed only in the vicinity of the TV, and it would be difficult to perform the diagnosis procedures in desired locations such as on a bed.
In addition, information terminals such as smartphones and tablet terminals have become significantly popular in recent years, and different companies offer different types of products. Because of intuitive operations, those information terminals are easy for everyone to use. Further, because of communication functions, those information terminals are also capable of transmitting and receiving data. Thus, those information terminals are very much expected to be useful in the medical field. However, the size of the monitor screens of the information terminals that are in practical use vary greatly, from small ones such as those on portable phones to large ones close to the size of a TV screen. When a diagnosis image needs to be displayed on an information terminal for use in the medical field, the display size of the diagnosis image will change so as to fit the size of the monitor screen, which varies greatly. Thus, in some situations, the diagnosis image may be displayed in a size that is not suitable for a diagnosis procedure.